Unknown
by EvaAn
Summary: Harry has a chance meeting.


**Unknown**

Harry was a bit early. He wanted to inhale the atmosphere in Hogsmeade again. To be here always flooded him with so many memories, both good and bad. But lately he had nothing but good memories. This is where he met Ginny during the terms as she was still at Hogwarts. Soon he would meet her at the Three Broomsticks and he was anxious and a bit excited.

Harry made his way through the street and soon he stood outside the Three Broomsticks. As he was about to enter, the door opened and a woman came out. Her eyes widened in surprise from almost bumping into him. Harry stepped aside and apologised.

The woman stared at him coldly. She didn't say anything and Harry began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You're Harry Potter", she said as a matter of factly.

"Yes, yes, I am", said Harry uneasily.

"You where in my sons year at Hogwarts", said the woman blankly.

Harry didn't know what to say. Wizards and witches who had lost close ones in the battle against Voldemort always crossed his path. Sometimes they where angry and bitter, sometimes thankful, and sometimes they just wanted to tell him about their loved one and ask if he might have known him or her.

"He died in the battle of Hogwarts", said the woman and looked down.

"I'm so sorry", said Harry. He took a step forward and touched her arm. "I'm so sorry".

The woman looked up and met his eyes. "He would've been the same age as you are now, with his whole life ahead of him." The woman sighed.

"I'm so sorry", said Harry again.

"I wonder what I did wrong", said the woman and averted her eyes from Harry. "Where did it go wrong? He was loved. I loved him. How come things went so wrong?"

"Eeh..but he died for something he believed in", said Harry, struggling for words not knowing what to say. He could see how her mind started to wonder as she recollected the past.

"Being who he was made him feel strong and powerful", said the woman with sadness in her voice. "And that put him a good mood. I wanted him to be happy."

"Understandable_"_, rambled Harry, " those where difficult times. We were all very lost and confused."

"Confused", said the woman absentmindedly. "And lost. Yes, he was. Yet he made a choice, just like his father."

The woman stood up straight and looked at Harry again.

"I'll always wonder if he was lost and confused in his choices", she said, "He never confided in me."

She continued, "I wonder if he had time to regret some of his doings. I wonder if he wanted to be forgiven when the end came."

"Ahrum", said Harry clearing his throat not knowing what to say.

"You see", said the woman, "my son did not have a funeral with lots of flowers and honourable speeches, no one remembers him fondly and no one grieves his death."

Harry's mouth fell open. His mind struggled to understand what she was saying. He could see the pain in her eyes emerge even though her whole being gave the impression that she had resigned long ago. Maybe she cared, but it never showed. Maybe she disagreed, but she never spoke.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted from a far.

Harry shot a glance behind the woman's shoulder and saw Ginny approaching.

"Maybe, sometime, somewhere, when your life is good, there could be forgiveness in your heart for my son. ", whispered the woman. "He wasn't always like that".

She shot Ginny a quick glance, wrapped her cloak around her and hurried down the street.

"Harry!", Ginny shouted again and with a few steps she was in his arms. They hugged and when they finally let go Ginny wrinkled her forehead and said: "What did Mrs Crabbe have to say to _you_?"

"Mrs Crabbe?", said Harry.

"Yes, Mrs Crabbe!", said Ginny and smiled as she took Harrys hand.

Harry looked at Ginnys sweet person, her lovely smile and all of a sudden he felt the need to not say anything. For a moment, the woman was a mum who had lost her son, and he was a boy who had lost him mum. He felt a surge of understanding from somewhere inside that had nothing to do with Crabbe.

"Oh, nothing", said Harry brightly. He kissed Ginnys cheek and held up the door to the Three Broomsticks for her. She smiled at him.

Life was good.


End file.
